Catharsis
by RafahAmorim
Summary: A view on the life of George Weasley after the death of his brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: First of all, I would like to say that I'm from Brazil, that explains my bad english. I wanted to publish this story in three languages , so I want to apologize for errors. I have reviewed and all, but not sure if it's all right. And I want to know if anyone is interested to be beta of my fanfic . **_

_**I hope you like!**_

George Weasley looked around. His whole family was gathered in the grounds of the Burrow for another Sunday lunch. This time, the meeting would celebrate the team's victory Quidditch his sister Ginny. Harpies of Holydead had won the national championship with an excellent campaign. The youngest of the Weasley would bring some of his teammates for lunch.

George was apathetic. Smile once in a while, but his face remained serious, sad, as if rather be anywhere else that was not that. And in fact, he preferred. Gather up inside your flat upon his shop was a tempting option, but wouldn't. Ginny had insisted for he attended. Since she had joined the team, nearly two years ago, he never even watched a game his sister. "At least, celebrate our victory, George." Out of what she said in the letter that you sent that morning. Was not concerned disappoint his sister.

It had been three since the Battle of Hogwarts. The beginning was the hardest time for the entire Weasley family. Dealing with the pain of losing a loved one was not easy. All were defeated, destroyed, there was no trace of joy at the end of the war, as they could feel was relief. Living their grief alone was all they could ask for. But time passes, and the wounds despite the marks heal.

The family slowly rising out, was working occupying the mind. Some moments were more difficult, but others were a bit better. Arthur and Molly clung to the fact that they had six other children to care for. Know they need them.

The Weasleys siblings, with a lot of willpower, could touch their lives. Bill and Fleur had had a daughter, Victoire, who was born exactly two years after the Battle. The eldest Weasley got a job even better in Gringotts, which allowed him to expand Shell Cottage.

Charlie returned to Romania, and was promoted to general supervisor, a position that was not much contact with the dragons, so it refused to promote. Sometimes appeared at the Burrow, and, from time to time, carried a different girlfriend. No relationship was really serious and lasting. Everyone knew that his true passion was those huge creatures that breathed fire from their mouth.

Percy was much improved. The marks of the war did he open his eyes. He remained being pompous, but now he was much more humility, and the family was closer than ever. Also, witness the death of his brother had left him much more loving and kind to his relatives, mostly with his parents. He continued in the Ministry, working hard alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt. There, he met Audrey, one of the new employees recruited by the Ministry. The two were engaged to marry next September.

Ron now did work with Harry in the Auror Department. For a time, shortly after the war, he worked at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Finally he assumed his feelings for Hermione, and the two were together since the end of the Battle.

Ginny, meanwhile, soon after graduating from Hogwarts, had a test for the Harpies and passed, becoming in a short time, holder. She and Harry resumed their relationship and not parted since.

Earlier, outside complicated for everyone except for George. It was still difficult for him, too painful. He remained isolated in his apartment, number 93, Diagon Alley. In the first weeks, he refused to leave the flat. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, just kept for hours staring at the wall. He sunk himself into the beverage. He wanted to forget. The numbness, and the hangover, from the next day, it was causing temporary relief for he.

It was like this until realizing the evil that was causing his family, it was quite hard to move on without him behaving that way. Thereafter, he continued immensely unhappy, but he was a small effort to visit family from time to time. He preferred to avoid the stares of pity and compassion, not stand so cautious as people turned to him.

Avoiding all this, now he pretended. Pretend that everything was fine, pretending I was starting over, pretending that the wounds were healing. His play work one time or another. Trying to look more real, returned to work. He had no heart at first, but soon discovered that there, in the middle of the in and out of people and goods, it was easier to survive. Distract the mind, don't think about anything but just the joke and banter. Although the store functioned as a kind of balm, it wasn't more fun, wasn't more laughter. It was just work and obligations.

The truth was that he no wanted to move on, not without Fred's hand. He didn't want to live if his brother also could not. He didn't want to start. It was too terrible. Sometimes, when he get to sleep, dreaming of his twin. He wake up call for him, and only then he remember that he was gone and would never return. These were the worst nights. In those moments, he turned to drink. And he didn't stop until he passed out drunk so much.

"Ginny!" He heard his mother say, removing him from his reverie. The youngest Weasley finally arrived, bringing a huge smile on her face. George sat with his head bowed and while everyone stood to greet the redhead and her guests.

Finally he got up. His sister came to hug him.

"I'm glad you came." Ginny said smiling, and soon after, he turned to the others. George greeted the team's girls until he saw her.

Angelina Johnson. Ex-girlfriend of Fred . Ginny's teammate. An old friend.

Their eyes met for a moment. There was also almost three years they hadn't seen. The last time he saw her off at the funeral of Fred. After that, she returned to Quidditch. George knew she was playing next to Ginny, but he was surprised by her coming. It wasn't the first time that his sister brought her teammates to the Burrow, but Angelina never came.

She was the same and different simultaneously. The hairs were no longer braided, instead they ran loose down her back. The body remained pretty much the same except for a few curves that were not there before. Her brown skin now won a golden hue that reflected the sun. The face her was the same, her expression remained transfixed, but her eyes were different. It hasn't brought that youthful glow. Now, it bespoke an infinite void. George thought his own eyes should be equal to her eyes.

"George." She greeted, reaching out.

"Angelina." He said, holding her hand. They were like two strangers.

They loosed their hands and she, with a last glance in his direction, settled into her place and soon began a fun lunch.

George wasn't interested in how the league had been, or what difficulties the Ministry was facing. He ate in silence. Occasionally, he looked Angelina and he to find that she had looked for him too. Quickly, the two looked away.

After the meal, people were dispersing, forming groups. George watched Charlie away from the Burrow together of Ginny's colleague. _You don't waste any time, _he thought.

He sat at the table. He looked the dishes in front and saw the perfect opportunity to escape any attempt at conversation gifts. He got up quickly and began to join it.

"No need, dear. I can do this with just a flourish. ", said Molly with kindness, approaching her child.

"I don't doubt your ability domestic, mother. But there is no problem. "

"George ..." lamented the family matriarch. Molly knew it was only an excuse.

"It's alright." He said as he finished collecting the plates and deposited a kiss on the forehead of his mother.

He went into the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink. He began to wash them until he heard the door open again. He looked up and saw a surprise Angelina stop at the door. "I'm... er, going to the bathroom ..."

George stopped with soap wetting his hands.

"Oh ... okay." He said finally to see that she stood still, as if she waiting for a permit. She went into the room, and he went on washing dishes.

Angelina returned a few seconds later, going through it quickly, she was almost out of the house when turned.

"George".

"Yes?" He said finishing his task and looking at her.

"You have seen someone in our year?" she not needed to finish for he knew she was referring to the school year.

"Not much ..."

"Oh, yes."

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I'm going.", she announced after a few seconds. "See you around.", she had her hand on the doorknob when he spoke.

"Actually, we were, me and Lee, marking to meet at the Three Broomsticks, next Saturday, at eight. Oliver, Katie and Alicia also come. If you want to come ... "

She turned slowly, and with a faint smile, said.

"Oh, I'd love to.", they were silent for a few seconds. "So I'm going. See you on Saturday."

"See you."

She left, and he, through the window, watched she greet those present and depart shortly thereafter, and then apparate. Once Angelina disappeared, George regretted having her guest. Not that he didn't want her presence, but rather because he didn't want himself be present.

After the battle, Lee was the only friend with whom George has maintained some contact. Their friendship was not the same. Lee didn't seem to know how to deal with guy, yet the constantly invited to meetings with old friends. George lived refusing invitations and this time it wasn't different.

He didn't know exactly why the invited her. Maybe it was the mood of the moment embarrassing, or an unconscious desire to keep in touch with an old friend who had become a stranger. Whatever be the reason, he couldn't go back.

He went into the room, looking for ink, parchment and quill. When he founded all he needed, he sat in a chair and began to write.

_"Lee,_

_The meeting on Saturday is still standing? I changed of idea. Maybe it's good to see friends._

_See you on soon._

_George_

_P.S. Angelina will come. "_


	2. Friends again

George walked calmly to the Three Broomsticks. He could have Apparated at the door of the pub, but he chose to go walk the final meters to enjoy the place. How long he had been there? He hadn't realized how much I missed going somewhere beyond his flat, The Burrow and the store, until you get to Hogsmeade.

The village was almost the same except for some old establishments that have been renovated, and new ones that occupied the site.

He reached the door and entered the bar. He looked at the counter and found that Madam Rosmerta remained the same as the bar. In a distant table, he saw Lee, Oliver, Alicia and Katie. He smiled involuntarily. It was really good to see friends.

"George! " Exclaimed Lee excited when he saw him.

George went to them.

There was an awkward silence at first. George was embarrassed, couldn't help but notice the compassion installed on the face of them all. Lee stood up.

"George, it's good to see you," he greeted extending his arm. Katie spoke up then.

"How long!"

Everyone greeted him and the climate was milder. Angelina arrived minutes later. Alicia stood up excitedly when reviewing old schoolmate. The two embraced.

"I thought you had forgotten friends now that is a big star Quidditch. "She said after returning to her seat. Despite the review, her smile was gigantic.

Angelina rolled her eyes and sat beside George compliment after all other gifts.

"Hi," she said almost beating facing him.

George merely smile in response. He was happy with her coming.

They made their requests and relaxed conversation started. It was almost like old times.

Almost.

Fred The subject was taboo. They acted as if there was a pre -set not to mention that name. Obviously, all the stories and antics that were reminiscing had the redhead in the middle, but they took care to circumvent his presence.

George did not know if he felt uncomfortable or relief with this behavior. He wanted his brother was in the conversation, while he wanted to avoid a climate embarrassing. He wondered first if he were in the place of their friends, dealing with a person who lost someone so close. Surely he would choose to avoid the subject.

What the hell! His friends weren't in place of it! He had a right to feel upset, didn't he? Or maybe it was better that way. He couldn't gauge his reaction if the name Fred was pronounced. He never talked about it with anyone.

George hated it. Before, almost anything would set him off, and he hardly got confused or indecisive in some situation. That was one of the many things had changed himself. Your confidence and power to make decisions were shaken.

He finally decided to ignore it. He did not want his friends realize the battle that was waging in his mind. He had to forget, at least for a moment, the shit that was his life. He had come to have fun, not come?

"Oh , don't remind me ! " Katie exclaimed taking George out of her reverie. It took him a moment to realize they were talking about Umbridge. "That old toad! By the way, George, I never had a chance to say how much that was sensational swamp. Congratulations! The face of this woman was priceless. "

Lee, Alicia and Katie laughed at the memory of that legendary moment at Hogwarts. George gave a slight smile. Good memories, but they brought a lot of pain. He looked away and noticed that Angelina will lower his head as if looking for something in her purse. He noticed that she had remained silent throughout the recall laughing once here and there. He wondered what was bothering her.

"Glad I wasn't there during the regime of that woman!" Oliver ruled.

The matter went from acts of disobedience during school for the current profession. Katie reported briefly the most bizarre cases she witnessed during the time he worked in St. Mungo's, within the Virus Magic. Alicia, who worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, reported the amazing trips they had done and funny stories that happened during them.

Lee spoke of his work as official announcer of the game Quidditch. But it wasn't like everyone didn't already know how it worked.

The conversation went on the Quidditch and Oliver began to talk about it. For the first time, Angelina is uttered. She started a discussion and goalkeeper humorous. Oliver played for United and Puddlemore opponent was the brunette in the field. There was no rivalry between them, yet this doesn't prevent them from snipe at each other playfully.

"You underestimate the lot, Wood." Angelina said in a time of conversation. "You say that because you do not accept the fact that a team with only female components may have won the league. " she provoked.

"That's not true, Angie." Oliver replied smiling too. "I have always given due credit to you."

"Ah, of course, this speech ' with the charm of you is hard to concentrate on the game ', surely you are giving credit to our sport skills. " She joked.

The Harpies were considered the most beautiful players in the league. Angelina and Ginny were the muses of Quidditch. Angelina did not seem like the title as well as Ginny disliked George knew. His sister said he didn't want to be recognized for their physical attributes. Angelina seemed to share the same opinion.

"All right, Angel. You are sensational field. But face it, the look of you distracts us. You and Ginevra are ... "suddenly, as if it occurred to him that the brother of the Harpies Seeker was present, Oliver stopped. "Sorry, George. "

George shrugged, smiling. "Okay, just don't let Harry hear it."

Everyone laughed when he saw the boy's face shock. Apparently he had also forgotten that Ginevra was the girlfriend of the Elect, who had defeated Voldemort.

"Don't tell him anything." He muttered sullenly amid laughter.

They kept talking, having fun and teasing each other without seeing the time pass. Alicia was the first to get up to leave.

"Already?", Katie protested.

"I wake up early tomorrow. I have a meeting with the advisors of the Minister of Poland."

Some time later, it was time to claim that Oliver would have a meeting with their manager the next day. Were four until George realized the flirtation between Katie and Lee.

"Well, I think we ones left here." He whispered for Angelina, nodding friends who seemed to have forgotten the presence of the other two. The strange atmosphere between George and brunette dissipated during the conversation.

"Looks that way." Angelina smiled. "Want to leave the two alone?"

The two exchanged a look, silently agreeing.

"Er , Katie , Lee , we are about . ", girl said as she grabbed her purse.

"Already?" He echoed Katie out of her trance.

George laughed to see his face turn red.

"Yes, you seem to need space." Angelina said holding laughter. She and George put their part of the bill on the table, as well as Alicia and Oliver had done, and went before the two could protest.

When they reached the street, Angelina finally laughed.

"Did you see their faces?" She uttered amid laughter. George, listening to the contagious laugh and beautiful of the brunette, laughed too - as long he didn't - agreed with a nod.

The two were walking until the laughter died. They walked in silence, one beside the other, enjoying the nice weather in late June.

"Hum" Angelina coughed without looking at him . "You go away or actually ... "She let the sentence suspended.

"No, I mean, I did not mean to."

"We could go to the Leaky Cauldron and drink something."

"I have a better idea." George stopped walking and turned to Angelina. He reached for her and said to see her questioning loo. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She squeezed his hand still hesitant and they apparated .

They were in Diagon Alley. They continued walking until they stop in front of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He realized that they were still holding hands. He felt his face heat up, but she didn't seem averse contact. He pulled a large key and opened the door of the store. They entered the establishment, George led her up the stairs to his small apartment .

With a wave of his wand, the red light lit. The ladder linking the store to the apartment overlooking the kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess." He said when he saw the state of her apartment. Not that he didn't already know, but the clutter will go unnoticed when there were no visits.

"All right." George heard her laugh. "I didn't expect anything else to be honest."

They dropped their hands.

"You can go to the living room, while ..." She nodded, waiting for him to finish. The apartment was tiny and the door to the room was just ahead, didn't need a guide. Anyway, she had already been there before.

George nodded a few times with the wand. A glass that was broken was reconstructed at the same time that several objects flew to their proper places. He took a few bottles of Firewhiskey that were in the cupboard above the sink and went to the room.

Angelina was on the couch with a faraway look.

"Angie ..." George handed her the drink and sat beside her. He didn't know exactly why he had used her nickname time student. "Are you okay?"

She accepted the bottle.

"I'm , it's just ... " she looked at him in surprise , as if something unexpected happened to her . "I should be asking you that! "

"No, I ..."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I ..."

"Please, George." She said exasperated. "Tell the truth." She whispered, staring intently. George realized that, unlike people, Angelina didn't look at him with pity and compassion. Had another look. A look of understanding, as if she knew exactly what he went through.

"What do you think?" He snorted sullen, sinking into the couch. Angelina repeated the gesture. He closed his eyes. No one had ever asked him that. Or rather, no one asked for the truth. George said that was fine and people pretended they believed. That was how it worked.

They were silent for a few moments. "Some days are better than other." Finally he said in a thin voice. Silence reigned for a few moments. For the first time, there was an awkward silence and embarrassing. It felt good, reassuring.

"I also miss him." The girl whispered after a long minute.

"He was still in love with you." George said eyes still closed. He felt her looking in your direction, don't need to see to know that his face was in shock. He remembered the last time they had seen Angelina before the Battle.

It came just before the twins close the store. At the time, George was at the counter when the girl appeared. They talked briefly and he indicated the apartment, telling him that Fred was doing some requests upstairs. She climbed. Half an hour later, when George shut the establishment for lunch and went to meet them, saw them kissing on the same couch that they were now.

He didn't want to mess up and went unnoticed. The two appeared minutes later pretending that nothing but a causal conversation between friends happened. George also pretended not to see anything. He never got to comment on the case with Fred, but he noticed a change in behaviour after that of his brother. Fred had been more silent, distant, pensive. George understood at the time that his twin had never let his feelings for the girl behind.

They had started dating after the Yule Ball. They dated for a year, until Fred asked for time. Out just before he and his brother fled the school. Never returned to date, but they had relapses from time to time. Like the time.

"We spoke at Hogwarts during the battle. He said that ... said we had to talk after everything was over. "

George heard her crying softly and opened his eyes.

"Do you still like him, isn't it?"

She did not respond and, on impulse, George left his bottle on the floor and sat closer to her, pulling her toward him. She snuggled into his chest and he felt the thick tears wetting his shirt.

So that's why! That was why she was gone for the last three years. Also it was too painful to deal with it all Angelina. Probably was Quidditch its exhaust valve and the beverage was George.

He no longer had followed the sport , but could not help but hear the comments about the performance of the girl, and how she had grown up in the period after the Battle to the point of being considered the best scorer of Great Britain and still be running the title of best world Cup would take place next year . Angelina already had a natural ability demonstrated at Hogwarts. Combining this pain and the desire to forget, there could be no other outcome.

He also thought about how much she must have suffered when the twins had fled the school.

For the first time, George felt sorry for someone besides himself. That might sound a bit selfish, after all, his parents lost a child. And it was not just that he had lost a brother. He was well aware that his brothers also suffered, but I knew they felt what he felt.

There was a different connection. Connecting this shared only between the twins. George realized that Angelina also had a strong bond with his brother. It wasn't the same, but the disruption should be nearly as painful or as his. It shouldn't be easy to lose someone who is passionate.

George then realized all that his brother would never have: a brilliant career in the field of Shams - shop was a hit when he was alive, but not yet dawned - , a wife, a happy marriage, children, old age.

If his brother couldn't have any of it, he wouldn't have. A life imprisonment would be the fairest option to honour his memory.

But for now, let himself cry with the dream girl of his twin.


End file.
